


Naive Harry and Lucius Malfoy

by LivingInTheLight



Series: Naive Harry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Harry, Dubious Consent, Hermione Granger Bashing, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Master Lucius, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Molly Weasley Bashing, Oral Sex, Pet Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sex Toys, Slave Harry, Teasing, Underage Sex, Virgin Harry, Voyeurism, naive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInTheLight/pseuds/LivingInTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Repeat after me child: I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear that I’ll become Lucius Abraxas Malfoy’s personal servant for as long as he wants. I will be loyal to the Malfoy family and obey every command. So mote it be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter with a lot of Harry/Lucius naughtiness ;-)

_“Come, Dobby. I said, come.” But Dobby didn’t move. He was holding up Harry’s disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure. “Master has given a sock,” said the elf in wonderment. “Master gave it to Dobby.” “What’s that?” spat Mr. Malfoy. “What did you say?” “Got a sock,” said Dobby in disbelief. “Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby — Dobby is free.” Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf then he lunged at Harry. “You’ve lost me my servant, boy!”_ _[Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets – JK Rowling]_

Dobby was too frightened by his ex-master to intervene and quickly disappeared, leaving Harry alone with a furious Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius grabbed Harry by the throat and forced him against the nearest wall. In one swift moment Harry fell his bravery disappear, after all Lucius was a grown man and an extremely powerful wizard whereas Harry was a twelve-year-old that only did average in his classes.

“I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t know what I was doing.” Harry whispered, “You see, Dobby is my friend and I felt bad for him.”

“You foolish boy! How dare you think you can just take away my servant and get away with it? It is not because you are the ‘precious’ Boy-who-lived that you are above the law. What I do with my house-elves is my business and mine alone!” Lucius snarled.

“I am really sorry, mister Malfoy, I know I’m not above the law. I promise I can pay you back in return or something like that.” Harry sniffled, the first tears already visible in his eyes. “Please sir, there must be a way for me to make it up to you!”

Lucius didn’t immediately respond. The Malfoy patriarch was too busy looking at the little hero of the Wizarding World. In that moment he realised how small and feminine looking the boy truly was. How could the Wizarding World put all of its hope in such a small insignificant child? For that is what he was. On top of that, Lucius noticed how pretty and submissive the tiny boy was. He refused to look him in the eyes and teardrops were rolling over his rosy coloured cheeks. The green of his eyes was even more gorgeous filled with different emotions and guilt.

Lucius was so focused on mapping out every detail about the boy that he almost missed the following words.

“Please, sir, I’ll do anything.”

Suddenly he got an amazing idea, maybe the best idea he ever had. If there was a moment he needed to be careful and cunning, in short the perfect Slytherin, it had to be now.

“Well boy, there is only one thing that you can do. Sadly it isn’t an option to pay me back, because a house-elf is really a part of a family. You can’t put a price on that. They serve us, because they want to and they need to. Without a family their magic no longer works and they slowly die.”

Lucius enjoyed the small shudder that went through Harry’s body at his words. Wording it as he did, he implied that Harry would be responsible for Dobby’s untimely death by freeing him of his ‘loving’ family.

“The only thing you can do, is take over Dobby’s place. You cost me a servant, so you yourself will become my servant. You will do anything I say and in return I will forgive you for freeing my house-elf.” The Malfoy Lord smirked.

“Of course, mister Malfoy, that only seems fair.” Harry said with a smile, not realising the repercussions of his naivety.

“Indeed, but because I don’t trust you yet, you must make a vow to me so I know that you’ll keep your word.”

“Of course, sir, what do I need to do?” Harry asked.

“Repeat after me child: I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear that I’ll become Lucius Abraxas Malfoy’s personal servant for as long as he wants. I will be loyal to the Malfoy family and obey every command. So mote it be.” Unbeknownst to Harry, Lucius had purposely made the vow short, so there wouldn’t be any loopholes. He didn’t mention Dobby, so the process couldn’t be reversed. By demanding Harry’s loyalty, he automatically made sure Harry would protect him and his family with his magic and life if necessary.

“Okay, I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear that I’ll become Lucius Abraxas Malfoy’s personal servant for as long as he wants. I will be loyal to the Malfoy family and obey every command. So mote it be.” Harry repeated.

A blue light enveloped the both of them and the deal was approved by Magic.  When the light disappeared, Lucius could clearly see the beautiful silver collar with the Malfoy emblem on it around Harry’s neck. It was official Harry was his for the rest of their lives.

“Come on, Harry, follow me. The schoolyear is almost over and you have finished your exams. There is no reason for you to stay here any longer. We will go to my manor.”

They were almost at the front doors, when they heard footsteps running towards them.

“Stop right there, Lucius, where do you think you are going with Harry? And why did I feel an enormous bout of magic coming through the castle?” Dumbledore asked.

Everyone who knew the headmaster could see that he was furious. He could only just stop himself from cursing Malfoy due to his fear of hitting and hurting Harry in the process.

Lucius and Harry stopped and faced the headmaster. Dumbledore was closely followed by professor McGonagall and professor Snape. Behind them were also Arthur and Molly Weasley, luckily without their children.  All of them looked confused until one of them noticed the collar.

“Harry, dear, what is that around your neck? What did that vile man do to you? Come over here, honey and let me look at it.” Mrs Weasley asked kindly, but there was a certain urgency in her voice.

Everyone’s attention was immediately pulled towards Harry’s new collar. The Weasleys and professor McGonagall didn’t recognize it, but the headmaster and professor Snape did.  The headmaster no longer looked just furious, he was downright livid. While professor Snape was looking from the boy to Lucius in shock. Both of them knew enough about the dark arts to know its significance.

“Harry, come here right now!” Dumbledore bellowed, not noticing that his loud voice was scaring Harry and reminding him of his uncle.

“That won’t be possible, headmaster. Harry and I were just leaving.” Lucius smirked.

“What did you do, Lucius? No matter how big your head is, you can’t possibly think I will let you leave with the boy and let him be your slave?” The headmaster yelled with spit flying from his mouth.

“What, slave? What are you talking about Albus?” Molly screeched. “Harry, I told you to come here, don’t make me repeat myself. I won’t hesitate to take you over my knee!”

The only thing stopping the redheaded woman from walking up to Harry, was her husband who was holding her back.

In his confusion and fear Harry had subconsciously crept closer to Lucius in hope of safety.

“I’m sorry, Mrs Weasley, but I promised Lord Malfoy I would leave with him.” Harry whispered.

As the only one who was able to keep calm in this situation, professor McGonagall decided to intervene.

“Why did you promise Lord Malfoy to go with him Mr Potter? What happened?” She asked sternly, but also softly in order not to scare her lion.

“It is my own fault, professor. I wanted to be brave to make professor Dumbledore proud of me, so I went after Lord Malfoy. I tricked him into freeing his house-elf, Dobby, because he is my friend. However, I didn’t realise how important house-elves are to a magical family, so I felt guilty for costing Lord Malfoy his servant. To make it up to him, I agreed to take Dobby’s place and made a vow to prove it.” Harry explained.

Everyone was shocked and appalled by how Malfoy tricked the boy into becoming his slave. Well, and of course there was Snape, who just was appalled and shocked at the naivety of the small Gryffindor. This proved that he had Lily’s kindness, but also Potter’s irrational thinking and stupidity.

“You bastard! How dare you take advantage of the boy’s kind soul?” Mrs Weasley yelled. Before anyone could stop her she threw a nasty hex towards the tall blond. Lucius was just about to block the hex, but a powerful shield stopped it and bounced it back to the caster. Before anyone could blink their eyes, Mrs Weasley was on the ground screaming in pain. After a couple of seconds the pain disappeared.

“Potter, what did you do? And more importantly, how did you do it?” Professor Snape asked slightly impressed. It seemed like he was the only one who understood who had protected Lucius. With his words, he drew everyone’s attention back to Harry and they saw him with only his hand stretched in front of his body.

“Ehm, …, I’m not sure professor. I didn’t want Mrs Weasley to hurt my master, so I protected him.” Harry stammered.

“Harry, my boy, there is no need to call that scum master. Why don’t you come with me and we can get that collar of your neck.” Dumbledore tried to reason.

“I think you have stalled us enough, headmaster. Harry and I will be taking our leave now.”

Lucius grabbed Harry’s hand and together they left the castle. The others tried to stop them, but every spell they shot at the pair was bounced back at them by Harry’s wandless, wordless magic. When they reached the edge of the wards, Lucius turned around and with a smirk both master and slave left the premises.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kinks you would like to read in the next chapter? ;-)

Together they arrived at Malfoy Manor. Harry’s eyes were as wide as saucers when he first saw the building. It was a huge manor, almost like a castle. It was surrounded by the most beautiful gardens and at least four fountains. The building itself was pure white and shined brightly under the sun, the large oak doors opened automatically when they approached them.

Lucius entered the manor without looking backwards to see if Harry was following.

“This is your new home, Harry, even though you are my servant I want you to feel at home wherever I am.” Lucius said. After all it wouldn’t do him any good to abuse the boy, like the muggle saying goes: ‘You catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar.’ If the boy were to like him and become dependent on him, it would be much easier to keep Dumbledore away.

“Do you really mean that, sir? I… I never had a home before… but I always wanted one.” The boy stammered insecurely.

“Of course I mean it, why would I lie to you? And what do you mean with never having had a home before? I’m sure you were doted on by your loving family.” Lucius asked. Severus always complained about the arrogance of the brat, but so far he hadn’t seen a hint of it.

“I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to complain. I’m just glad that I don’t have to return to the Dursleys anymore. They don’t like me or magic. I didn’t even know I was a wizard until Hagrid told me.”

“What how is that possible? You are the precious saviour of the Wizarding World! How could you not know? It is a heinous crime to abandon a magical child with muggles. If you stayed in our World, you would have been treasured as a child, no matter if your adopted family was Light or Dark. Everyone in our world believes that our children should be loved and treated accordingly.” Lucius ranted. “And why did the old bastard send Hagrid of all people?”

“Hagrid is my friend, sir.” Harry protested weekly.

“I know that child, I also know that Hagrid wouldn’t hurt a fly. But even you have to admit that Hagrid is a weird choice to send to a muggle’s home. He isn’t even a professor or allowed to use magic! Normally only the Head of Houses are required to visit new pupils, I should know after all I am on the board of governors.”

“You are right sir, Hermione was visited by professor McGonagall and Dean by professor Flitwick.”

“We will talk about your home life another time and I am sure that professor Snape will want to hear it too. Before you interrupt, he doesn’t hate you. It is true that he hated your father, but your mother was his best friend. Upon their death he wanted to raise you, but Dumbledore didn’t allow it. He continuously told Severus that you were spoiled by your family and were a carbon copy of James.” Lucius explained.

“But, but, … why would he do that? My aunt, uncle and cousin hate me! I would prefer anyone over them.” Harry sniffed.

“It’s alright child, we’ll talk about it later. Now I would like to show you our house.”

Together they visited 2 ballrooms, 4 dining rooms, 1 humongous kitchen, an indoor pool and an outdoor one, the most perfect garden ever, an entertainment room with even a few muggle gadgets (much to Harry’s surprise), a duelling room, numerous bedrooms and much more.

Lastly they entered the master bedroom. It was much bigger than Harry’s dormitory that he shared with four other boys. As expected, the walls were a forest green with silver highlights. There was a little salon with comfortable looking seats and a table, in the corner there was a desk that had a view of the garden. However the masterpiece in the room was the four-poster bed that could easily fit ten people. The sheets were black and completely made of the purest satin.

Lucius walked to the bed and sat down, guiding Harry to sit in his lap. Despite his initial uncomfortableness of sitting in the man’s lap, Harry liked the feeling of safeness between Lucius’ strong arms.

“I know this is all very new and strange for you, little one, but I am sure you will grow to love it here. I am your master, you are mine now and do as I say. Maybe it would be beneficial for the both of us if we made a list of rules that you have to obey. Breaking these rules will lead to punishment.”

“Okay, that seems fair.” Harry said. The Dursleys never cared enough to set rules for him, he was always punished for things he couldn’t control. If he had guidelines to follow, it would be much easier to adapt to his new lifestyle and come to terms with it.

Together they sat at the desk with Harry still in Lucius’ lap, after more than an hour they had composed a set of rules.

**Harry’s rules:**

  1. **Harry will always be respectful to his master, his master’s family and his master’s guests.**
  2. **Harry will obey his master’s orders without complaining.**
  3. **Harry will sleep in the same bed as his master, unless told otherwise. (e.g. punishment, sickness)**
  4. **Harry will keep the bedroom tidy.**
  5. **Harry will cook if requested.**
  6. **Harry will do chores if requested.**
  7. **Harry will wake up his master at 8 am during the week with a sexual favour. (e.g. blowjob)**
    1. **Harry is allowed to sleep in during the weekend.**
  8. **Harry will wear the clothes provided by his master.**
  9. **Harry will participate in all sexual acts enthusiastically.**
  10. **Harry will spend at least one hour a day studying or doing his homework.**
    1. **If Harry has questions or problems, he will ask his master or someone suitable. (e.g. Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy)**
    2. **If Harry works hard and tries his best, he will be allowed to go back to Hogwarts during the schoolyear. (rules will be set later)**
  11. **If Harry feels uncomfortable with anything he will use his safe word ‘Hedwig’. His master will immediately stop all actions so that Harry can explain.**
    1. **Harry is not allowed to use his safe word in vain or to get out of a punishment.**



**If Harry breaks a rule, he will be punished by his master. Punishments will be directly proportional to the gravity of the offence. Examples of punishments are spankings, time-outs, sense deprivation … Harry will always be asked if he understands his offence and agrees with the punishment.**

**More rules may be determined later on in the agreement.**

****

“Is everything clear so far, little one?” Lucius asked.

“Yes, master, everything is clear.” Harry answered. He was concerned about the sexual things, but knew that he would get used to it. Especially if Lucius remained as nice and understanding as he was now.

“Alright, it has been a busy day. Why don’t we take a little nap before dinner?”

With one quick wave of his wand the both of them were completely naked and ready for bed. Lucius pulled Harry closer to his chest and kept him securely between his strong arms. It didn’t take long for the both of them to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Blinking awake, Harry didn’t immediately realise where he was. He was laying on the softest bed he had ever felt, was comfortably warm and was held by two strong arms. Over all it was a very nice feeling to wake up to, he had never felt so safe before.

“Did you sleep well, little one?” Lucius asked while stroking Harry’s hair.

“Hmmm… nhh… yhh…” Harry sighed. He wasn’t ready yet to wake up and snuggled closer to the older blond.

“It’s time to wake up, love, dinner is ready. You are already too small, you can’t afford to miss any meals.” Lucius chuckled. The boy’s actions were just too cute and he fit perfectly in Lucius’ arms.

Harry yawned again before opening his eyes completely, the bright green almost blinding Lucius in the process. He stretched before realising he was naked. In Lucius Malfoy’s arms. Who was equally naked…

Lucius had to control his more animalistic urges when he saw the boy getting embarrassed. Harry’s face and upper body were turning a vivid red.

“There is no need to be embarrassed, little one. Believe me, we will be spending a lot of our time together, so you’d better get used to seeing me naked and being naked in my presence.” Lucius smirked.

“I… Well, I don’t really know what to do…” Harry muttered ashamed. “No-one has ever seen me naked except for my aunt when I was a baby. Not even the boys in my dorm have seen me naked, because I always shower really early.”

Before he could contain himself, Lucius pressed his lips to Harry’s. They were even softer than he’d imagined. It only took a moment for Harry to get over his shock and relax beneath Lucius. Once Harry was relaxed, Lucius gently coaxed his little pet to allow him entrance. Normally Lucius would battle with Harry's tongue for dominance, but Harry was too submissive. He immediately surrendered to his master. It felt amazing and gave an incredible power boost to Lucius’ dominant persona. He only pulled back when he noticed that Harry was running out of breath.

“You still have a lot to learn, little one, but don’t worry. I am happy to teach you everything you need to know.” Lucius smirked.

 

* * *

 

After a delicious dinner, the both of them returned to the bedroom.

“I know you are nervous, pet, but that’s not necessary. Why don’t you just get used to being naked around me? Undress for me” Lucius said, “and do it slowly, I want to enjoy the show.” He smirked as an afterthought.

With his face completely red from embarrassment, Harry started to unbutton his shirt in a slow teasing manner. With each button opened, Lucius got a view of his slightly tanned skin. Let’s just say that what he saw, pleased him immensely. Not long after Harry was completely naked.

“Go lay on the bed, pet. Put your back against the headboard and spread your legs so I can have a proper look.” Lucius commanded.

Harry’s face was completely red from embarrassment, but he did it anyway. He opened his eyes not realising he had closed them to find Lucius’ lustful gaze focused on his body.

“Have you ever touched yourself, Harry?” Lucius asked while conjuring a chair for him to sit on.

“No, master, I haven’t. Sometimes the boys in my dorm or on the quidditch team talked about it, but I never tried it before. I don’t even know what to do.” Harry said tearfully. He was afraid that he had already disappointed his master.

“That’s alright, my little pet. I’m happy that you have never touched yourself before. That way you are completely mine in body and soul. You can only touch yourself if I give you permission.” Lucius said gleefully. His possessive side was truly elated by this discovery. “I’m going to teach you everything I know.”

“Thank you master, that is really kind of you!” Harry whispered.

“Spit on your hand and slowly circle the head of your cock. Use your thumb and scrape it lightly over the vein that at the base of your cock. Make your hand into a fist and put it around your cock. Move it slowly up and down. Do you like that feeling, pet?” Lucius asked. His mind was screaming to just devour the little lion, but his brains told him that he didn’t want to frighten his little Harry.

“I… I love it… this feels great… Thank you master!” Harry gasped. Even though he was just starting, he was already breathless.

“You are doing a great job, little one. I know it is too early to penetrate you myself, but we will work up to that. Why don’t you start with one finger in your cute little hole?” Lucius smirked, freeing himself from the constriction of his too tight trousers.

“Take your index finger and make it nice and wet inside your mouth. Lick it until you feel that it is wet enough.” Harry immediately followed the instructions. “Okay, now take your one hand and use it to spread your cheeks. Now, move your wet finger and lightly push it in. We are only going to do one finger today, but soon we will stretch you more and more until you can take my cock without problems and maybe even my fist.” Lucius said in a controlled voice.

“It feels… weird, master.” Harry panted. “Not bad… just weird.” His fingers were too short to reach his prostate, so that would be a lesson for another time. Although Harry couldn’t reach his prostate, the playing was enough to make him cum for the first time. Lucius stood up from his chair and undressed quickly. He reached the bed and settled between Harry’s spread legs.

“I’m not going to fuck you tonight, but I’m still going to use you as my own little fucktoy until I am satisfied.” Lucius smirked.

“Of course master… What should I do?” Harry asked, still breathless from his first orgasm.

“Nothing at all, you are just a toy for me to use. I’m going to hold your legs together closely and fuck the hole created by it. It will feel almost as if I’m fucking your tight little ass if you can keep them closed as best as you can.

With that said, Lucius began to thrust inside the hole created by Harry’s legs. With Harry’s smooth almost hairless legs, it almost felt like he was fucking Harry in the ass. The idea of fucking his little lion in the future made him cum faster than ever before.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius had the most amazing dream. His cock was surrounded by something hot and wet. The most delicious slurping sounds were heard when a small mouth was carefully sucking on his cock. Every once in a while the sucking was accompanied by a tentative lick of a tongue. Slowly Lucius opened his eyes and watched his young pet feasting on his master’s long and hard dick. Without warning the young boy, he grabbed Harry’s head by his messy, black hairs and thrusted his member inside the young, hot mouth. Enjoying the little gagging noises, he came after only six harsh thrusts.

“Mmmm… that was amazing, pet, what a nice little surprise. A wonderful beginning to a wonderful day, don’t you think?” Lucius asked.

“Yes, master, did you like it? Did I do a good job?” Harry asked innocently. Although the innocence was slightly ruined by the red lips that still had some white drops of cum on them.

“You did a marvellous job, little one. Today will be a tough day for you. Your rules will start as of now, so that means you will be respectful and obey my every word. You will also start studying this afternoon. Draco will be home in two days, then you will be allowed to study together. Now let’s start the day with a nice bath. Why don’t you go inside the bathroom and run me a warm bath, I need to talk to Narcissa.” Lucius ordered before putting on a bathrobe and leaving the room.

Harry walked to the bathroom and saw a ginormous tub with at least ten different faucets. The one on the right had a water drop engraved, so it was clear which one he had to use firstly. With the water running, Harry decided to explore the other faucets. The first one let out a thick stream of white foam, while the second one made big pink bubbles. The faucets had to be magical, because it only took two minutes before the entire tub was full.

Not long after Lucius joined Harry in the bathroom completely naked. He looked approvingly at the tub and swiftly climbed in. His back was against the side of the tub before he asked Harry to join him between his spread legs.

“You did a good job, pet. I just spoke to Narcissa and she looks forward to meeting you at breakfast. Don’t worry, it won’t be weird, Narcissa and I aren’t in love. Sure, we love each other, but more like she is my best friend. We tell each other everything and have shared a lover before. Seeing as she means a lot to me, you will be very respectful towards her and obey her commands too.” Lucius said sternly. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, master, I do. I look forward to meeting her too, if she means that much to you, I’m sure that she is a wonderful person.” Harry answered.

“Now there is something I have to give you.” Lucius said before grabbing a small bottle of the side of the bath. “I know that you don’t have any pubic hairs yet, but either way, I don’t like it on my pet and don’t want you developing it. So drink this.” He uncorked the bottle and without questioning Harry accepted it and gulped it down. In the next moment every hair besides the ones on top of his head, his eyebrows and his eyelashes disappeared, never to come back again.

 

* * *

 

They enjoyed the bath for some time in which Lucius rubbed himself of against Harry’s body and made Harry cum twice with his skilful hands.

Afterwards, like a good servant, Harry helped Lucius dress and even put on his socks and shoes. The boy was still naked himself and curious about what Lucius would make him wear. At the moment Lucius was rummaging in the closet in the corner, searching for the perfect outfit for his pet.

“Aha! This is it, this will look beautiful on you, pet.” Lucius exclaimed triumphantly. He turned around and much to Harry’s shock, he held a short, green, lace dress. It was beautiful, but clearly for girls, not for a boy like Harry.

“Master, not that I don’t think it is pretty, but it’s for girls.” Harry said sulkily.

“I’m well aware that it is a dress and I’m confident that you will look amazing in it. Now no more complaining and try it on.” Lucius commanded. “Without the sulking please, or you will find yourself getting your first spanking.”

Quickly Harry tried on the dress and much to his surprise he like the way it felt. It was so smooth against his hairless skin. The dress barely covered his bum, but it didn’t really matter. After all, his master had seen him naked plenty of times now. Weirdly enough, there was no place for breasts in the chest-department like it would on a girls dress. It almost seemed as if the dress was made with him in mind. The dress fit perfectly and showed of Harry’s small body. It also highlighted the green in his eyes and made them shine almost magically.

“You look perfect, pet. Why don’t you spin around for me?” Lucius asked, trying to control his erection. It was time for breakfast now, not for anything else.

Harry obeyed the command and made a little twirl in which his dress came up and gave Lucius a delicious view of Harry’s small cock and arse.

“Perfect, we are all ready. Let’s go down to breakfast, pet. Narcissa is waiting.”

 

* * *

 

Narcissa was indeed already waiting for them in the dining room with an amused smile on her face.

“You look simply delectable, darling. Lucius sure knows how to dress his pet.” She said while looking Harry up and down.

“Thank you, Mrs Malfoy.” Harry answered shyly.

“There’s no need to be shy around me, we are practically family now, sweetie. You will be seeing a lot of me in the near future. Why don’t you turn around and bend over the table for me so I can take a proper look?”

Even though his face was a deep red colour, Harry obeyed her command immediately. Narcissa moved from her seat and pulled his dress up over his bum. She held his two cheeks in her hands so she could gently squeeze them. She moved one of her hands to his cleft and gently traced his hole with her finger. Teasing it, but not penetrating.

“Ah, still a virgin I see. I always admired your control, Lucius. How long are you going to stay away from this beauty?” Narcissa asked conversationally, acting as if Harry wasn’t even in the room.

“Not sure yet. He seems to be adapting quite easily, so I guess sooner than later. We’ll see. Why don’t you leave my pet’s arse alone now, Cissa? You’ll have enough playtime with it in the future. Now I want to eat.” Lucius said before taking his place at the table.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since meeting Narcissa at breakfast and Harry had really enjoyed his time at Malfoy Manor, but today he was nervous. Really nervous, as in he could get sick at any given moment. The reason you may ask?  Well, the reason was a certain blond prat who was always bullying Harry. Draco was coming home today and Harry wasn’t looking forward to it.

“What if he doesn’t want me to be here? Do I have to go back to the Dursleys?” The little boy asked fearfully.

“Of course not, sweetheart, you are part of our family now. We would never send you back to those disgusting muggles. We already sent a letter to Draco informing him of the situation, if he still finds a problem he will just have to adapt.” Narcissa cooed.

“Just remember what we talked about yesterday. Draco wears a mask at school. He has to be the perfect pureblood that people can look up to. It isn’t you that he doesn’t like, it’s mostly the people you call friends. He strongly dislikes the youngest Weasley boy and your muggleborn friend.” Lucius added. Harry remembered the conversation only partly, because at that moment he was on his knees between Lucius’ opened legs, sucking on his cock.

“If you are respectful towards him, he will be kind to you as well. If you ever feel uncomfortable, you can always talk to him.” Narcissa said. “Do you want to join us and go get him at the train station? You can also see your friends again before the holidays.”

“Thank you, Mrs Malfoy, that sounds great.” Harry grinned.

 

* * *

 

In the evening, Harry and the two Malfoys apparated to King’s Cross to pick up Draco. Since Harry couldn’t apparate himself, Lucius held him close and side-apparated him right to platform nine and three quarters. For the occasion Harry was dressed in similar robes as the Malfoys. He looked just like a noble pureblood. They were just in time, there were already a lot of families waiting for their children. When they arrived, they saw the Hogwarts’ Express in the distance and coming closer to the platform.

They were waiting patiently while talking amongst themselves, when they were disturbed by a loud screech. Molly Weasley was marching in their direction, closely followed by her husband, Arthur. Her obnoxious voice quickly got the attention of the surrounding families.

“You monsters! How could you do this to a little child?” Molly screamed.

“Excuse me, Mrs Weasley, my wife and I don’t take kindly to being called monsters. We have done nothing to warrant such disrespect.” Lucius countered.

“You disgusting death eaters made a slave of our poor Harry! You will pay for this, just watch me!” Molly bellowed much to the shock of the bystanders. She didn’t notice it, but she was getting more than a few disgusted looks. No-one liked to be reminded of death eaters and You-know-who, accusing someone of being a death eater was severe especially if you couldn’t prove it.

“We did no such thing. We helped the poor boy out of a difficult situation. We gave him a family away from his horrible, abusive relatives.” Narcissa said looking down on the Weasley matriarch. At this statement a lot of bystanders threw pitying looks at small boy, who was hiding behind Lucius’ robes.

“He doesn’t need you to be his family! He has us, we are his family! He even stayed with us over the summer. He is my Ronald’s best friend, not your brat’s!” Molly screeched.

“So you care more about the precious saviour of the Wizarding World being in your house and uplifting your family’s name, than you do about Harry, a twelve year-old boy who is abused.” Narcissa said with venom in her voice. She always loved a good verbal battle, especially in public so she could completely humiliate her opponent. Don’t get her wrong, she may have only known Harry for a couple of days, but she cared about him a lot.

“That boy isn’t abused, if he was Dumbledore would have told me. He has been keeping an eye on the boy since he was dropped on the muggle’s front step.” The redhead screamed, in her anger not even realising what she was saying.

“What did you just say, Mrs Weasley?” Lucius interrupted. “The headmaster dropped Harry on a muggle’s front step? He was orphaned on 31 October, it must have been freezing that night. Even with a warming charm it could have killed the baby!” Like his wife, he also liked to have a verbal battle with someone, call it a Slytherin thing. He saw an opportunity to discredit the senile old coot and took it. Everyone listening to the conversation (meaning everyone on the platform) was shocked. How could the leader of the Light, headmaster of Hogwarts be so irresponsible?

“That doesn’t matter right now. Don’t try to make Dumbledore look bad. You are the monsters here, everyone can see the collar on Harry’s neck.” Molly tried to get the conversation back on track.

“You are the daughter of the Prewett family and the Weasley matriarch. Both pureblood families and you don’t know the significance of this collar? What a shame.” Lucius sighed much to the amusement of some of the bystanders. Especially the _Darker_ families were smirking.

“A collar is for a beast, a dog, not a boy! Only a disgusting dark wizard like you would say something different.” She cried.

“It may disappoint you, but this collar has nothing to do with dark magic, nor with light. If you don’t believe me, why don’t you ask someone else that you trust?” Lucius mocked. Looking around at the audience he saw the perfect candidate.

“Amelia, you are an honest, well respected member of our society. I am sure that you know the significance of this collar.” Lucius asked. Amelia may not be a big fan of his, but she was extremely intelligent.

“Lucius is right, Molly. That collar is not meant for a slave, it is more for the protection of a servant. As you can see it is a beautiful silver collar with the Malfoy emblem on it. The colour silver has a feminine energy, which means that Harry isn’t an heir to the family, but more a submissive person. The colour is also soothing, calming and purifying. There are obviously a lot of protection spells intertwined. The Malfoy emblem means that the Malfoy family has adopted him into their family, Mr Potter is their responsibility from now on. With the collar on, it is impossible for them to hurt the boy.” Amelia explained.  She didn’t care for the junction between Light and Dark, both could be honourable and horrible. If she was honest, she was a bit disgusted by the fact that Molly obviously didn’t care about the abuse of the boy or about the old traditions in the Wizarding World.

“Madam Bones that was a really good explanation. I am sure that a lot of people didn’t know this, but there is one thing that all of you have forgotten in your discussion. Why hasn’t anyone asked Harry’s opinion in this matter? It is his neck with a collar on, he has been at Malfoy manor for the past few days.” Draco said much to everyone’s surprise. In all the commotion no-one had noticed that the Hogwarts Express had arrived and that the first students had already set foot on the platform.

A lot of people looked at the Malfoy scion with a different opinion. Most had heard that he was a spoiled brat and a bully. Admittedly the bigger part of these people were the parents of Gryffindors. But he seemed to be a very intelligent and compassionate young man, much smarter than the average 13 year old.

“Harry, I know we don’t always get along, but you are important to my parents so that means you are important to me too. I want to apologise for our fights in the past.” Draco admitted quietly, a part of him was scared to be rejected again. He didn’t like to think about it, but the train ride in their first year had really hurt his feelings. When he thought about it, he knew he had deserved the rejection for his attitude.

Without answering Harry let go of Lucius’ robes and went to Draco. Much to everyone’s surprise he hugged the blond Slytherin. While Harry stood next to someone the same age, all the bystanders noticed just how small the last Potter really was.

“Thank you, Draco, I accept your apology and I must apologise too. I should have taken your hand on the train. Every time you were mean to me was when Ron insulted you.”

“Look at this, Mione, you were right. The traitor truly has become the Malfoy’s whore. They aren’t even ashamed to show it in public.” Ron Weasley said. He and Hermione Granger had just gotten off the train so they had missed the entire conversation between the Weasleys, the Malfoys and Harry and Draco. Not noticing the disgusted looks they were getting from the bystanders, Hermione decided to add her opinion.

“Don’t think we are friends anymore, Potter. You are a disgrace to Gryffindor and your parents. I always knew something was wrong with you. Now I know! A faggot like you shouldn’t even be allowed near normal people like us. It is just wrong.” Hermione spitted. Even though she proclaimed to be the smartest witch at Hogwarts, she was completely oblivious to the looks of the bystanders. She didn’t even notice many of them were pointing their wands at her, too triumphant upon seeing the tears in Harry’s eyes.

“Your ignorance tells us a lot about you two. Harry will be better off without the two of you near him.” Lucius sneered before picking up Harry and holding him on his hip so that the little boy could hide his tears in Lucius’ neck. It was unintentional, but Lucius’ actions got him a lot of female fans that day. Much to Narcissa’s amusement, she heard a lot of cooing at the adorableness of her husband and their little charge.

“Draco do you have your trunk? We are going home, I don’t want you anywhere near this people.” Lucius said before walking to the nearest fireplace and flooing to Malfoy Manor.

 

* * *

 

“Draco, why don’t you comfort Harry in your room? Your mother and I have some talking to do. Harry, listen do Draco and we will see you at dinner.” Lucius said.

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and guided him to his room. Harry had never been there before, but it was a beautiful room. It was large and painted a light blue. On the walls were clouds and snitches.

“Are you okay, Harry? Don’t believe what the Weasel and the Mudblood said! You are a wonderful person and they are clearly in the wrong.” Draco tried to sooth the little boy.

“Thanks, Draco, it just hurts a bit. I thought they were my friends, but apparently not…” Harry sniffed sadly.

“I’m not really good at comforting people.” Draco said hesitantly, he really couldn’t handle tears. “What do you normally do for fun?”

“Well, I never really had much fun before I came here. Your father and I always have fun together.” Harry said happily, he liked Lucius a lot.

“Okay, why don’t we do together what you and father always do?” Draco said enthusiastically. He was proud of himself for putting a smile on the young lion’s face.

Without further thinking, Harry dropped to his knees before Draco and opened the button of the blonde’s pants. With one experienced movement he took out Draco’s limp cock and started to stroke it.

“Wait, what are you doing Harry? I thought we were going to do what you and father always do?” Draco stuttered.

“We are, this is what your father taught me.” Deciding not to talk any longer, Harry put his mouth to better use. Draco’s cock was much smaller than Lucius’ so it was easy to take all of it in on the first attempt.

“Merlin! Ugh… Mmmm, this is amazing… no wonder you and father have so much fun… Oh, Merlin, yes, Harry… Please keep doing that.”

Barely a minute later Draco exploded in Harry’s mouth.

 

* * *

 

“Well, not that that doesn’t look delicious, I wanted to come get you two for dinner.” Lucius smirked in the entrance of the door, clearly proud of his son.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me some time to get this chapter done... 
> 
> I don't really know how I should continue or end this story, as you'll probably have noticed my other naive Harry stories are a lot shorter.
> 
> For now, I marked this chapter to be the last one, but if I get inspiration or good suggestions from my lovely readers I will probably write a better ending. :-)
> 
> xx

It was after an afternoon studying with Draco that Harry was ready for the next big step. Lucius and Narcissa had been very kind to him and even Draco was proving to be a very good friend. Putting down the quill and book he was reading, Harry said goodbye to Draco and went to Lucius’ office. The small journey from the library to the office proved to be nerve-racking for the little boy.

_Knock knock_

“Come in.” Lucius said clearly.

“Hi master. What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Hello pet, I’m just doing some paperwork. Is there anything you need?” Harry scuffled shyly to Lucius’ desk. When he was close enough, the young lion was swiftly pulled on his master’s lap.

“Well… I was thinking. You have been really patient with me over the last two weeks… and I really enjoy living here… It’s just… What I want to say is that…” Harry stammered.

More than slightly amused, Lucius watched his pet hesitate. Deciding not to interrupt, he waited until his pet found the right words.

“I’m ready.” Harry breathed out without an explanation.

“Ready for what?” Lucius asked. He had a slight idea, but didn’t want to push the little raven.

“I’m ready to have sex with you. It was really kind of you not to force me, but I really want it now. I don’t know what to expect, but I know I’m ready for it.” Harry exclaimed. Looking with shy eyes at his master. The only thing he saw was the lust, clearly visible in Lucius’ eyes. Not waiting for further explanations, Lucius stood up and tossed Harry over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing.

They had never been in the bedroom so quickly.

Lucius gently lowered Harry onto the bed and vanished his little red dress with just a wave of his wand. Not a second later he was on top of Harry and was kissing him frantically. Like usual, Lucius dominated the kiss completely, enthusiastically mapping out the inside of Harry’s mouth with his tongue. Every once in a while Harry gently sucked on the invading tongue, driving Lucius insane with desire.

“Undress me.” Lucius commanded after turning them around so Harry was on top. The boy carefully unbuttoned the silk shirt one at a time. Lucius smooth and toned chest became visible. His abs must be sculpted by Michelangelo himself. His skin was almost white in colour and aside from the dark mark, not a blemish was in sight. Although, Harry had regularly touched Lucius, it felt like a completely new experience with the excitement running through his veins. Carefully, Harry ran his hands over Lucius’ abs and touched every square centimetre. When he touched Lucius’ nipples, the man shivered from delight.

After his examination, Harry continued to unbutton Lucius trousers, an act he was very familiar with. With reverence, he undressed his master until he remained in nothing but his dark blue, silk boxers. While holding his breath, Harry also took off the undergarment. Lucius’ cock was already hard and leaking precum. It was flushed a dark red. Just like he had learned during his stay at Malfoy Manor, he started by giving the cock a gentle kiss on the top before licking the vein underneath from the base to the top. He smiled briefly when he heard his master’s moan. Always proud of that achievement.

Before Harry could give a real blow-job, Lucius flipped them again and took the lead. With a light, teasing kiss on Harry’s soft lips, Lucius started to lower on Harry’s body. First he reached the little pink nipples and gently flicked them with his fingers. Next he gently licked them with his tongue before giving an experimental bite. He wanted to lower his mouth and take Harry’s little cock in it, but he changed his plans at the last moment.

“Show me, I want you to show me how many fingers you can manage in that little hole of yours.”

“Yes, master, I’ve been practicing. Last time I did it, I could fit three inside.” Harry said proudly. In the meantime he spat on his fingers and started to insert the first one. Just like he said, the first three fingers weren’t a problem at all. Harry looked positively sinful like this, spread out on the bedsheet with a red flush covering his face and chest. Little moans were escaping his mouth while he had his own fingers up his arse.

“I want you to fit a fourth one inside of you, pet. Once you manage a fourth finger, I will give you my cock.” Lucius breathed loudly. Pureblood or not, even he wasn’t able to conjure a mask in a situation like this. Lust was clear in his eyes.

Gingerly, Harry spread his three fingers inside of him in order to accommodate a fourth one. Upon entrance he was only uncomfortable for a minute before he reached his prostate. After that he was moaning again like the slut he had become.

“Please, masssster… I’m ready.” Harry mewled, almost slipping into Parseltongue. When he subtracted his fingers, his hole winked flirtatiously at his new owner.

Not even a second later, Lucius was ready and on the bed. He positioned himself and swiftly pushed in all the way. Even though Harry had stretched, the channel was still very tight around Lucius’ thickness. However, the slight shiver of pain was almost non-existent due to the pleasure accompanying it.

“Ugh. Sweet Merlin, you are perfect, my little pet. Just made for this aren’t you?” Lucius whispered.

As expected of the boy on his first time, it didn’t take him very long to cum. The constant stimulation of his prostate was enough to make him orgasm within less than five minutes. Lucius wasn’t proud of it, but the vice-like grip on his cock was enough to make him shoot his load quickly inside his boy.

Both a bit drowsy from their orgasms and their first time of sex together, they fell asleep in the same position. In his sleep Lucius rolled over so that he was on his back with Harry securely on his chest.

If Narcissa saw Lucius was still inside Harry by the next morning, no-one could blame her to go get a better look.


End file.
